The invention relates to a modified buoy system including a grasping device for assisting a boating person with the grasping of a mast buoy. The grasping device can have at least one loop to aid the user in grasping the grasping device. Other grasping or locating devices are known such as from U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,712 to Mercer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,837 to Pufahl; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,388 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,614 to Lloyd; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,126 to Jawetz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,620 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,620 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,554 to Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,354 to Luenscholss. wherein the disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.